Heretofore it has been common practice to perform blending and emulsifying of a dry product with a viscous product in two separate operations. Such a practice was undesirable for one or more of the following reasons: (a) it required additional costly equipment; (b) it was inefficient from the standpoints of time and energy usage; (c) it was difficult to monitor so as to obtain a mixture of uniform consistency; and (d) an inordinate amount of servicing and maintenance was required.